Incessante'Perpétuo'Insosso
by Mirtilo S
Summary: Pense no que farás com tua vida, pequena Bella... E não foda com tudo.


Não sou fã de Twilight. Se não gostou, chore e conte pra sua mãe que a menina má escreveu coisas feias.

Foi-me apresentado a visão de algo que eu, boba, não tinha refletido sobre. Essa visão é "E o que Resta?", uma fanfic do Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.

Entretanto, não foi essa leitura que me impeliu a escrever o que está cá abaixo. Inspiração do além, uuuh. De toda forma, espero que tenha ficado bom.

-x-

_"Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein_

_wollte ganz alleine sein_

_das kleine Herz stand still für Stunden_

_so hat man es für tot befunden_

_es wird verscharrt in nassem Sand_

_mit einer Spieluhr in der Hand"_

Rammstein - Spieluhr

-x-

Olhou para trás mais uma vez - a última vez, por favor, a última - e encarou os olhos ainda abertos do corpo jazido no chão úmido.

Deixou rolar uma teimosa lágrima e foi se limpar. Entrou em uma aleatória loja de conveniência. Havia somente dois adolescentes escolhendo uma garrafa de vodka e a atendente lia uma revista, despreocupada. Suspirou aliviada, enquanto quase corria para dentro do banheiro. Ninguém notou o sangue.

Trancou a porta tão logo checou estar de fato sozinha ali. Agarrou as bordas da pia, trêmula e fraca. Afinal, se fosse exercida uma pequena pressão por suas mãos o objeto por certo viraria um monte de farelos, como costumava acontecer, numa maldita frequência bem maior do que ela gostaria. Podia prontamente visualizar os olhos arregalados, as bocas entreabertas.

-x-

"Como uma menina pode ter destruído uma cadeira assim?" E ela disfarçava descaradamente, como se não soubesse estar falando asneiras. "Mas que porcaria de material, hein?" Dirigindo-se ao garçom, bradava, fingindo-se indignada. "Comprem essas malditas cadeiras em um lugar decente! Ainda que não me machuquei." Ohh, e ela quase ria de si mesma. Antes que o ocorresse, saía dali, transtornada. Seu marido a seguia, preocupado. Ele sempre sentiu algo a mais no teatro, no disfarce para não levantar suspeitas nos humanos, com seus orbes curiosos. Bella estava infeliz e a culpa o assolava, comprimindo-lhe o peito. "Bella, meu amor?"

Que escolha mais errada, que destino mais... Incessante.

-x-

Edward. Era incrível como nem só o vampiro, já detestava até o nome. A voz, cujo tom nunca mudava. Constante. Como sua filha, que ao atingir o que deveriam ser seus vinte anos por ali estancou. Como sua família, mantendo-se unida naquele mudo consentimento que, se porventura fosse verbalizado, traria palavras de amargura e submissão aceitando continuarem juntos. Pela eternidade.

-x-

A mentira.

Essa é Reneesme, minha irmã.

O que? Queriam-na dita como filha? Não, seria mais ridículo que o conjunto todo.

-x-

A lembrança.

Jacob... Ah, Jacob.

Inconstante, impulsivo, surpreendente.

Finado.

Há centenas de anos via sua filha ironicamente aparentar-se moribunda. Com Jacob se foram os sorrisos falsos, a tentativa de reconforto à mãe que, ela sabia, estava ainda mais desolada. Charlie e Renee não demoraram a falecer. Mas Jacob, com seu sangue de lobisomem, durou. Era a esperança de Bella para manter seu passado vivo. Foram cento e trinta e quatro anos com Jacob. Agora, seria uma eternidade sem ele.

Que escolha mais errada, que destino mais... Perpétuo.

-x-

Fechou os olhos com força, como se aquele gesto pudesse afastar a melancolia, que fria e cruel, aproximava-se devagar, corroendo sua vítima pouco a pouco. Tirou a blusa e, tapando a saída da água com uma mão, abriu a torneira com a outra, deixando a água correr. Tirou o sangue da maneira que pôde. Ainda estava fresco e isso barrava maiores dificuldades. Para um humano, era novamente uma roupa consideravelmente limpa. Para um vampiro, era um poço de sujeira, perceptível há muitos metros de distância. Deixou a água correr cano abaixo e repetiu o ato, por segurança. Torceu o tecido, largando-o na lixeira. Às três da manhã, não seria lá tão estranho sair sem a blusa pela cidade. Estranha sim seria a conversa que teria com o marido, que ainda mantinha aquele zelo infundado e imbecil. "Me largue, Edward! Saia de perto de mim sem retornar nunca mais. E leve, por favor, leve contigo essa maldição com a qual me fadou."

Queria tanto poder gritar essas palavras... Mas não havia como. Fora sua escolha se jogar de cabeça numa ideia escrota, fruto de uma mentezinha alienada e adolescente. Há, um monte de pleonasmo, para moldurar a cena.

Sorriu com escárnio, mais uma vez abrindo a torneira. Esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra e, moldando-as em formato de concha, molhou também o rosto. Mirou-se com asco por manter tudo aquilo de pé. Ainda poria fogo naquela casa. A única forma de matar um vampiro... E aí sorria com malícia. "Piromania", responderia simplesmente, se alguém perguntasse.

Saindo do cômodo, rodou os orbes pelo local, identificando uma pequena pilha de camisetas. Resolveu pescar um cartão de crédito do bolso e comprar uma qualquer, apenas para não chegar semi-nua em casa, o que resultaria em perguntas desconfortáveis. A mulher do caixa olhou-a de cima a baixo com desleixo. Já havia visto tipos bem piores e sequer notou a íris rubra.

-x-

Há tanto tempo o sangue animal não mais a satisfazia... No começo fora furtiva e discreta. Medrosa, até. Agora... Bem, depois de duzentos anos não é lá mais tão difícil fazer uso de uma boa cara de pau. Só que lhe feria. Feria olhar as vítimas ali, mortas. Não, não confundam com compaixão, era inveja. Uma vida que fora findada, enfim. Uma vida que nunca seria descrita como interminável.

Iria ter que drenar o viscoso sangue um esquilo ou alguma porcaria do tipo no caminho, para disfarçar a droga dos olhos que a denunciavam. Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do gosto e consistência sanguínea do animal.

-x-

Pulou no banco do A8 conversível. É, o único conforto daquela vida sem graça eram de fato os carros. Já batera tantos contra muros, para irritar Edward ao jogar seu dinheiro fora... Mas ele ainda era aquele imbecil apaixonado, e preocupava-se ao invés de ter alguma reação mais emocionante. A preocupação já passava batida. Afora que, faça o favor, não era como se algum muro pudesse quebrar uma unha sua, de qualquer forma.

Pisou no acelerador, resolvendo-se por algum animal de grande porte. Após vinte minutos, seguia uma estrada pouco movimentada, cercada de verde. Exercitou a audição privilegiada e à longe detectou uma pulsação forte. Deixou brotar um sorriso de canto. "Bem, se é para beber sangue, que se beba bastante."

O urso negro foi abandonado após minutos de sucção sôfrega. Humanos eram muito melhores, mas pouquíssimo satisfatórios e depois de um, a fome acabava por assolá-la.

Tomou a direção de casa, amarga pelo que teria que encarar por mais um dia. Mais um dos seus quantos dias de vida? Era mais fácil contar por séculos.

Que escolha mais errada, que destino mais... Insosso.

_x_

N.A. Não sei se eu revisei essa fic com a cautela necessária, então erros são prováveis. Me perdoem por isso.

Fiquem com meu cândido beijo em suas bochechas gorduchas. (k)'

PS: Obrigado ao fãnfiction ponto nét por ajudar os escritores com barrinhas divisórias que somem. Um beijão. :)


End file.
